The Demon General and The Empire's Strongest
by TrueLucifer
Summary: What if Tatsumi was raised in the same village as Esdeath and what happens when their village was destroyed? Read to know! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

The Demon General and Empire's Strongest

PROLOGUE

What if Tatsumi wasn't a member of the village he lived in? instead he lived in the village tribe where Esdeath grew up and they both became best friends in those years but what happens when their village was destroyed? Read to know. Tatsumi x Esdeath

"Tatsumi, wait for me!" Esdeath shouted as they were going for hunting.

"Alright.." Tatsumi replied and stopped moving in his tracks and sat on the ground.

"Alright lets go." Esdeath said as she caught up with Tatsumi.

"Woo, this danger beast looks good." Tatsumi said as they were face to face with a bird like danger beast.

"Here I go." Esdeath said as she started running very fast and attacked the beast in its right wing. Esdeath was about to smirk when she got hit by the bird by its left wing.

"Esdeath.." Tatsumi said as he rushed to help Esdeath, after helping her, he started running towards the beast and attacked in its eye, which blinded the beast but it wouldn't be long before it will attack them back.

"Esdeath! Now!" Tatsumi shouted as he kept the beast under ropes and allowed Esdeath to stab it.

"Tatsumi thanks for saving me." Esdeath said with a slight blush on her face.

"No problem, I'll always help you." Tatsumi said with a blush on his face as well.

**Back to the village they live in**

"This is a nice beast to eat eh?" Tatsumi said with a idiotic smile on his face.

"Yep." Esdeath said with a grin on her face.

"Is it just me or you smell something burning as well?" Esdeath said with a very confused look on her face. Tatsumi nodded instead of answering.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, what they saw was horrifying for them. They saw their village on fire, burnt down and almost everything destroyed.

"Esdeath, you shouldn't go in there! It's dangerous." Tatsumi shouted as he saw Esdeath running into the village.

"Tatsumi.. I must find my father." Esdeath said while running at her full speed.

"Damn it." Tatsumi said as he started running into the village as well and in a bit he caught up with Esdeath.

**After a couple of minutes**

"Hey look, a survivor!" Tatsumi shouted as he saw someone alive in the village.

"Tatsumi tell Esdeath.. that... her... father fought bravely." The survivor said in coughs and after he finished, he died.

"Esdeath?!" Tatsumi shouted as he wasn't able to find her, but after awhile he spotted her.

"Tatsumi and Esdeath, the stronger ones survive and the weaker ones die. Remember this." Esdeath's Father said while bleeding a lot and he died after that.

"Esdeath, we must go from here right now!" Tatsumi said but Esdeath wasn't going, she wanted to stay here.

"No." Esdeath declined as Tatsumi got annoyed and had to carry her in bridal style and run away from the village.

"Tatsumi.. what are you doing?" Esdeath questioned as her face was as red as a tomato.

"We must get out of here." Tatsumi said while blushing madly, never in his life he had picked up anyone like this.

**Later**

It had been 2 hours since they ran away from the village and Tatsumi was still carrying Esdeath in bridal style and he was more than tired right now.

"Tatsumi stop and let me down." Esdeath said as Tatsumi stopped and she got down.

"What are we going to do now Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked Esdeath a question he had been thinking about for hours.

"I don't know." Esdeath said as she saw Tatsumi collecting wood for fire. Suddenly wind blew and a paper landed near Esdeath. It said "Recruiting people for Military!"

"Tatsumi we should join the army." Esdeath said as Tatsumi came back with firewood and started a campfire.

"Hmm... nice idea." Tatsumi said as he took out a tent from his backpack.

"Thanks." Esdeath said as she warmed herself from the fire.

"No probs." Tatsumi said as he finished cooking the danger beast.

**Time Skip Years Later**

"I, Emperor Makoto, hereby gives the Title of General to Tatsumi and Esdeath." Makoto said as Esdeath and Tatsumi bowed before him. It had been years since they've joined Military and left their village.

**After The Party and Stuff**

"General Tatsumi, what are you doing?" Someone in general's attire asked Tatsumi. She had short white hair and was of average height.

"General Najenda, what a surprise! I'm just finding my parents in those stars." Tatsumi said to the woman now known as Najenda.

"Hmmm." Najenda said while sitting down on a chair. Currently they were on the palace's best viewpoint.

"So Tatsumi, do you have feelings towards Esdeath?" Najenda asked Tatsumi out of the blue which shocked him.

"Well we have been friends since we were very little and I've always had feelings for her. Just don't know if she reciprocates the feelings." Tatsumi said with a sigh, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Najenda and why should he anyways.

"By the way, I just got orders that we are dispatched to some sort of village to kill the tribe which is attacking our borders." Najenda informed Tatsumi which gave him a smile.

**Around Midnight**

Prime Minister Honest and Tatsumi were in a basement in the palace.

"Why you brought me here, old man?" Tatsumi asked while trying to find the reason why he was brought here.

"Just wait." Honest said while opening the doors of a room, which had lots of weapons which were Teigu's.

"This is the room where our great warriors pick their Teigu." Honest said while looking at Tatsumi, who had his mouth opened. "Choose one."

"This one?" Tatsumi said while pointing towards a chest.

"This is Divine's Left, which allows you to control the wind and gases but sadly not Oxygen. Also if you use this Teigu, in its full potential you can make anything out of wind." Honest said while scratching his white beard.

"Can I take this one? It feels like I'm being called." Tatsumi said while opening the chest and taking out the pot.

"Hmmm I don't know. Take a sip of the blood." Honest said with a slight expression of fear on his face.

"Alright." Tatsumi said as he opened the pot, it had blood but it was darker than usual. He than proceeded to drink it. As Tatsumi started drinking the blood, he could feel something in his chest but ignored it.

"Hmm... I can feel the strength coursing through me." Tatsumi said while looking at his right arm, he could see a large tattoo there, it was stylish and it covered most of his arm.

**Next Day**

"The plan seems to be efficient but are you sure that they won't notice us, General Tatsumi?" Some random guy from his army asked.

"Of course it will." Tatsumi said while looking towards Esdeath on his right and Najenda ahead of them.

"General Tatsumi the preparations are made." 2 Girls said at unison, they were just behind Tatsumi.

"Alright Kurome and Akame." Tatsumi said while looking towards his right hand and holding it. (AN : Oops did I forgot to tell you guys that Akame and Kurome joined Tatsumi? Damn, now you know :p)

"This river is the reason why our forces were annihilated?" Esdeath asked while getting off her horse and placing her hand on the dirt ground. In a matter of seconds, the whole river froze.

'Such power..." Najenda thought while looking on her left to see Liver, Daidara and Nyau launching full force attack on the tribe.

"Alright, my time to watch is over." Tatsumi said while getting off his horse. When he was ahead of everyone, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly 2 swords made out of wind came to his hands and he cut down dozen's of those men in a matter of time. After that he returned back.

**Time Skip Sometime around Najenda defecting from the empire**

Esdeath and Najenda were locked in a fierce battle. Esdeath obviously had the upper hand. Esdeath was about to cut Najenda's right arm and her right eye but was stopped by Tatsumi. He ran and lunged onto Esdeath while saving her from an arrow which came out of nowhere. When they came back to reality from their "dream" world, they could see Najenda gone.

When Tatsumi checked his breast pocket, he could see a letter there.

"Dear Tatsumi, I'm sorry for leaving you and everyone in the Capital. But I have my own reasons and I'm sure you'll know them soon enough. Until than we may meet or may not.

Najenda

P.S. Thanks for saving me." Tatsumi read this letter while Esdeath went to look for Najenda. Tatsumi had couple of tears in his eyes, Najenda was like an older sister to him and he was sad that he would not meet her. Tatsumi felt someone behind him and realized they were Kurome and Akame.

"General?" Akame asked while trying to comfort Tatsumi.

"I'm alright." Tatsumi said while getting backup.

**Timeskip Where the Actual Story Started** **(The Point where Leone saves Tatsumi from Akame)**

"Akame don't attack these two." Leone said while jumping from a tree.

"You are the boobs from the capital!" A guy shouted towards Leone with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I am Leyasu and Sayo." Leone said to the duo while hugging Leyasu.

That's it for the Prologue of this chapter. Also Akame and Kurome are going to work under Tatsumi so no defection :3

_**EDITED to make a better story on - 16/10/2014**_

-Abyss


	2. Chapter 2 - Things just Got Real!

The Demon General and Empire's Strongest.

Guys, a quick heads up, I made the story shitty due to timeskips and my writing was bad when I wrote this, so I'll from 2nd chapter, redo the whole story. Sorry not updating as I was busy with life and I was working on new fanfictions, I'll be sure to put a new update as soon as possible :D

-Abyss


End file.
